Onigiri
by Guezeluss
Summary: El amor con el que Tōru hace sus bolitas de arroz no es ni comparable con el amor que le tiene a Yuri Ayato. [Fluff]


**ONIGIRI**

 _Capítulo Único_

 **Notas:** Mangaverse. Fluff. Los personajes _no_ me pertenecen, la historia _sí._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcaba la media y el maestro descansaba, los pasillos se encontraban bulliciosos de alumnos que permanecían de forma momentánea, sólo unos pocos se quedaban como aquellos dos, en medio de tanta gente que ni les afectaba en lo más mínimo; sobre todo para uno de ellos, era como si el otro fuera el único existente. Su sola presencia le llenaba por completo.

Generalmente, en esos casos, Yuri Ayato andaría en algún salón en compañía de uno de sus desconocidos que le complacían sus deseos e impulsos. Pero esa ocasión fue diferente, su acosador (o como prefería llamarlo: Jimmy) fue demasiado insistente con ir a almorzar juntos; ni siquiera tenía pensado rechazarle si se lo hubiera pedido tan sólo una vez, pero el pobre chico sigue en sus ideas de no ser apto para él.

 _Si al menos supiera que yo soy poco para él._

Yuri en algún momento desvía su atención hacia otro punto, lamiendo y mordiendo su paleta, siendo éste su único alimento del día, y no solía comer mucho, por eso al almuerzo nunca le dio tanta importancia como en aquellos momentos.

—Yu-Yuri-kun… —la voz del chico temblaba tanto como él, a duras penas lograba soltar palabra alguna. —Como disculpa por haberte casi envenenado con esas galletas… ¡mira! ¡Traje comida para ambos! Y no te preocupes… ¡Ahora si procuré prepararlo todo más comible! —con ambas manos llenas de los alimentos, intentó cubrir su rostro debido a la vergüenza. Después de eso no lograba verlo directo a los ojos (aún).

— ¿Comida? —volteó para verlo, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro. — ¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! —se abalanzó hacia el tímido chico; provocándole espasmos y arrebatándole la comida.

Con exhaustiva curiosidad, vio el contenido de éste removiéndolo sin mucho tacto, pero con el suficiente como para que las bolitas arroz que contenían dentro no se deshicieran. Yuri al estar cubierto por sus gafas de sol, no se pudo apreciar el inmenso brillo que se formó en sus pupilas; quedó un rato admirándolas, lo bien formadas que estaban y la apariencia apetecible que despedían; un fino hilo de saliva estaba por resbalar del extremo de sus labios, sino fuera por una voz conocida que le llamaba.

—No soy muy bueno en la cocina, creo que está de más decir eso, pero… le pedí consejo a mi hermana mayor para ver qué podría hacer; ella me dijo que los onigiris son lo más fácil de hacer, y bueno… ¡Espero que te gusten! ¡Si saben mal puedes tirarlos! —exclamó el chico, cubriendo su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos.

Yuri al voltear a verle, lo primero que saltó a la vista fueron lo maltratadas que estaban sus manos, con varios pequeños cortes y unas dos venditas que cubrían sus dedos. No dijo nada, tampoco hizo nada raro con él; sólo tomó de uno de los onigiris que habían llamado su atención por la peculiar forma que tenían, algo así como un corazón deforme; no supo por qué se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que ese debió ser el primero que hizo.

Al dar la primer mordida, su sorpresa fue mayor al notar lo bien que sabía. Él tenía planeado decir que sabían deliciosos aún si eso lo volvían a tumbar en la enfermería; pero después de eso, supo que no iba a ser necesario. De hecho, hacia tanto tiempo que probaba algo tan bueno… aparte del semen de Tamura, se corrigió.

— ¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! —gritó con movimientos animados y con una gran sonrisa. —Si la comida de Jimmy sabe deliciosa, ¡¿Jimmy también sabrá delicioso?! —balbuceó estando demasiado cerca del chico, quien sólo trataba de alejársele.

— ¡¿En serio te gustó?! —exclamó con sorpresa y alegría denotadas. —Realmente no estaba seguro del resultado… estoy tan feliz de que haya salido bien. —unas lagrimitas se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos, las mejillas le resaltaban un color carmín y una bella sonrisa se mostraba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

A Yuri de cierta forma le fueron transmitidos todos sus sentimientos, lo que significaba para él y cómo lo veía como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás haya pisado la Tierra. Todo eso lo comprendió, y el agua salada se estaba comenzando a acumular en sus cuencas oculares; en consecuencia, rápidamente talló sus ojos sin ser visto por su persona preciada.

— ¡Hey, Jim…! —se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Tomó una pequeña pausa, entusiasmado frente a él, y con una sonrisa infantil. —Dime, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó con un tono inocente que hizo avergonzar al chico.

—… ¿Eh? ¿Yuri-kun quiere saber mi nombre? —parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. — ¡Ah! E-es… Tōru… Fujisaki Tōru, un gusto. —pese haber sido conocidos desde hace un tiempo ya, no supo por qué se apoderó en él la costumbre de hacer una reverencia después de pronunciar su nombre.

El chico de cabellos rosados puso de la manera más suave el dulce almuerzo sobre un lugar seguro, para luego bajar un poco sus lentes de sol; sin que se diese cuenta Tōru, éste ya se encontraba a sólo unos milímetros de él, pegado a su oído, susurró:

 _Una arrocera es mucho más fácil._

— ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Tōru delicioso! —gritó antes de caerle encima al tímido chico que yacía en el suelo, con el rostro rojo a más no poder casi a punto del desmayo, debido a los constantes lengüetazos que Yuri le daba en su cara, humedeciéndola por completo.

Al cabo de un rato, el único que necesitó acudir a la enfermería fue Tōru Fujisaki debido a un repentino colapso nervioso. Yuri en todo ese rato, fue incapaz de dejarlo solo, la culpa ahora recayó sobre él. Pero no pudo negar lo infinitamente feliz que le hizo sentir el haber almorzado con su persona preferida.

 _Ojalá te recuperes pronto, quiero jugar otra vez contigo._ Susurraba adormitado en su más remota y dulce compañía.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _AHHGG, realmente terminé ésto! Creo que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic basado en un manga, well... Hace tiempo estuve buscando cosillas de Yarichin por la web, en serio me sorprende el hecho de que los gringos no hayan tomado una sección primero... Y como aquí vi muy solito dije, why not? Y éste fue el resultado XD No sé si alguien lo vaya a leer, es el único que hay! Hasta el momento...  
_

 _En fin, si alguien llega a leer ésto, por favor comentenme algo, lo que quieran! Hagamos que no esté tan muerto por acá!_

 _PD: Me da mucha risa el cómo Fanfiction le pone "Stalker-kun" a Tōru, JAJAJA.  
_


End file.
